Ploc ? x Short x SM
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Chiclete. Quem nunca experimentou? Para alguns é apenas para aliviar a ansiedade, para outros um vício. Marlene nunca pensou que um ‘ploc’ poderia ser tão gostoso.


**Nome: **Ploc?

**Autor:** Luxúria Black

**Tipo: **Romance / Humor

**Censura: **Acho que da pra todo mundo ler x_o

**Ships: **Sirius / Marlene

**Postada:** 23 de Dezembro de 2008

**Resumo:** Chiclete. Quem nunca experimentou? Para alguns é apenas para aliviar a ansiedade, para outros um vício. Marlene nunca pensou que um 'ploc' poderia ser tão gostoso.

**Capa:** h t t p : / / i 4 2 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 9 3 f 3 x 2 . j p g

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Eu apenas me divirto 8)

**Nota da Autora:** Eu amo esse casal *-* me ajudem ;*

**x.x.x.x**

**Ploc?**

Óóóóóótimo, maravilha. ¬¬  
Coloque em zoom a ironia da criatura que vos fala.

Prazer, Marlene McKinnon, 17 anos. Minha mãe fala que eu sou normal e a Lily me chama de GomaGirl. ¬¬*

Bom, ela é trouxa e entende de _chicrete._ Eu aamo chicrete! Não te coisa melhor que chicrete.

Eu já comi cicrete de maça-verde, melancia, romã, jabuticaba, morango, cereja, laranja, limão, jaca, chocolate, abacaxi, uva, pêssego, pêra, abóbora, rabanete, gengibre, giló,quiabo, caju, cajá, tuti-fruti, coco e tangerina. E tem umas especiais que vem com o gosto de "Feijõezinhos de todos os Sabores". Ai vem de cera-de-ouvido, poeira e mais um monte de coisa nojenta. *-*

Eu já experimente todos. Caracas, são chicretes!

x.x  
Eu amo chicrete!

Eu estou comendo um de kiwi! *-*  
O melhor!

THE BEST EVER!

Eu to salão comunal agora. Olhando para uma mosca que esta voando ao redor do nariz do Pedrinho! Coitado! Deve ter dado uns milhão de tapas na cara já!

Coitado, nada! Foi hilário! Bom, ainda é.

*-*

:x

:o

Lá vem ele! o.o

Ai meu deus, ai meu deus, ai meu deus! .  
O que eu faço agora? Meu cabelo?!  
Será que eu devo cuspir na mão e passar para ver se abaixa? Ou quem sabe...

¬¬  
Esquece, ele já sentou do meu lado.

-Ei, Lene! – Ele me beijou no rosto *-*

A boca dele é macia ~.~

-Ei, Six! – eu falei.

Bom, tentei, por que eu não sabia que ele... ERA TÃO CHEIROSO!  
E daí? Eu aamo homem cheiroso. E isso me desconcentra. T.T  
Shit!

-Tudo bem? – ele me perguntou.

Será que ele se preocupa? Quer dizer se ele se preocupa quer dizer que ele se importa e se ele se importa provavelmente ele gosta um pouquinho de mim. Quer dizer que esse pouguinho pode virar poucão, ai vira um pouco mais, que vira um pouco maisão. o.o

Será!?

-Sim, estou bem, apesar de não estar fazendo nada! Você, esta bem?

-Sim, acabei de sair do trino de quadribol.

Ele joga quadribol. *-* Por isso que é forte e gostoso assim!  
Vocês precisam ver o tamanho do braço dele! o.o  
E as pernas?! :x Nem te conto! :2

Teve um dia que eu quase cai das escadas. Micão! Mas ele estava lá e me segurou com um braço só. Quer dizer. Ele colocou 55 quilos em um braço só. Quer dizer, ele é forte.

Enfim, voltando.

Voltando nada. Ele esta falando de quadribol, não que seja chato, eu até gosto. Mas é que não é difícil escolher entre prestar atenção nele ou prestar atenção na boca dele.

Por que, tipo, ele esta do meu lado, muito perto. Se é que você me entende. Para você ter uma idéia o hálito dele é de Hortelã; x.x  
Eu amo chicrete de hortelã! E menta! Meu deus! São forte! o.o  
Fortes como o Six *-*

/die/  
/back/

x.x  
Da ele pra mim?! ó.ò

;~

-... Aí, eu fui para o vestiário e tomei um banho...

SAAAAAAI! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!  
PENSAMENTO PROFANO!

*-*  
Por que ele faz isso comigo?

/onomatopéias on/

Ploc!

/onomatopéias off/

^^  
Aaaamo, fazer isso!  
Estourar bolinhas de chiclete!

o.o  
Eu interrompi o Six.

-O que é isso?

-Chiclete, quer?

-Eu quero! – falou.

Claro que ia querer! Chicrete é muiiiito bom, não tem coisa melhor!

Tirei um de Morango do bolso e dei para ele.  
O CHICRETE! ò.ó Credo! Mente poluída!  
RUM!

Eu via tudo em câmera lenta. Ele abriu o pacotinho de qualquer jeito e colocou o chicrete na boca,  
x.x

/die/  
/back/  
/die/

o.o  
É muita coisa para uma pessoa só.  
/cry/

Agora ele esta mastigando. Lentamente. Bem... Lentamente.

Tem quando você gosta de uma coisa, ai você fez aquela cara de satisfação?  
Pois é, pensem uma expressão dessa em Sirius Black-Gostosão.

Pensou?

Agora acrescente um gemido.  
:x

/die/

Vida mais ou menos a minha, não?

-Hum, bom. Morango, né?

-Sim. – falei com a voz fraca.

-Como você faz a bolinha?

-Essa? – eu fiz a bolinha *-*

Ele riu. *--* Da minha bolinha.  
DA MINHA, NÃO DA SUA!  
LOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Cof, cof...

-Mastiga bem, depois enrola na língua e assopra. – assim. Fiz. Ele ficou olhando para mim, com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

SEKCY! SO SEKCY! TO SECKY!

Ai eu fiz a bolinha!

-Sua vez!

Ele tentou. Mas saiu só ar, tentou de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

-Não é tão difícil assim! – fiz a bolinha de novo e continuei com ela na boca,

-Acho que vou precisar de outro chiclete!

/onomatopéia on/

**PLOC!**

/onomatopéia off/

o.o  
**Ploc?**

Esse ploc foi phodástico!

Cof,c of...  
Deixe-me explicar.

Ele falou que queria outro chicrete, mas não especificou qual! E bom, ele também não tinha falado que era o meu!  
o.o

EU ESTOU ME FURNICANDO COM SIRIUS BLACK!  
MORRA, BITCH!

E ele beija bem ~.~

/die/

Agora eu posso contar aos meus filhos que eu dei uns pega em Sirius Black! ^^

Nós separamos.

Por causa do ar.  
Da próxima vez eu vou colocar uma bombinha no pescoço, assim eu respiro sem precisar me separar dele. *-*

Boa idéia, não?  
Eu gostei!

-O que foi isso?

Perguntinha básica, certo?  
Quer dizer, eu fui beijada de surpresa e quando isso pergunta a perguntinha "O que foi isso?" é o clássico! E é obvio que ele vai dizer...

-Um beijo.

Não disse!

Ele riu. Riu, não, ele esta rindo!

-O que é engraçado?

Outra pergunta clássica. Agora ele responde...

-Sua cara.

-O que tem?

-Esta cheia de chiclete!

Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava. Seria algo como: "Você fica uma gracinha vermelha", mas não foi.

Levei a mão ao rosto!

O maldito **ploc** fez chicrete voa pela minha cara toda.

INFERNO! Vai ser uma merda pra sair.

PuF!

-Arght! Isso não vai sair tão cedo. – falei passando a mão ao redor da minha boca.

-Calma. – falou segurando minha mão *-* - É só passar água com sabão que sai, ou apenas um feitiço removedor.

-Mas vai doer. – fiz charme. Claaaaro! O carinha gostosão ta preocupado e tal.

-Não vai, eu prometo. – ele colocou meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

*-*  
Ponto fraco! MERDA! Gamei de vez!  
Puf!

/die/

Ele ta me encarando, de novo.

-O que?! – ta, eu sou curiosa e daí?

O garoto gostosão ta me olhando e eu quero daber por que. Pode ser que tenha algo, alem do chicrete, na minha cara, certo? Então, eu tenho que saber, para que eu fique com vergonha e queira enfiar minha cabeça na privada e depois dar descarga. *-*

-Eu quero te beijar. – falou com os olhos brilhando.

*-*  
E ele fez. E eu?

Bom, /risos/ eu não reclamei né?!

Ah, como eu adoro o **ploc ploc** da bolinha do chicrete!

**x.x.x.x**

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
